


When I Look into Your Eyes

by Millawrites



Series: Dimidue Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dimidue Week 2019, M/M, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millawrites/pseuds/Millawrites
Summary: Dimidue Week 2019 Day 3: Soulmate AUSoulmate AU where you start to see colours when you look your soulmate in the eyes for the first time. The colours start out dull but get brighter and clearer the deeper you fall for your soulmate.





	When I Look into Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so feel free to tell me if there's mistakes.

When Dimitri was little, he didn’t put too much thought into soulmates. Nobles and servants alike would tell him how someday he’ll meet a beautiful girl, look her into eyes and the world would burst into colours. Then they will fall in love, be wed and live their lives happily ever after. But young Dimitri didn’t see a point in looking into the eyes of every person he met in case they might be The One. No, he would much rather focus on his training than silly thing like that.

* * *

Dimitri loses a lot in Duscur, but he also gains something. First of all he gains a new friend, a boy from Duscur named Dedue. Dimitri protected him against the soldiers from Dimitri’s own kingdom. He spends the first days of their friendship in the infirmary for his efforts. His wounds hurt but he’s glad he was able to save someone. Dedue stays at his bedside and they talk. He only says a few words at a time but that’s okay. It just makes Dimitri cherish every new tid bit he learns about his new friend a tad more. And Dimitri tells about himself in return. Several people question Dedue’s presence on prince’s bedside but Dimitri chooses to either ignore them or shoo away the more persistent ones. He also noticed there’s always a soldier keeping an eye on them. Dimitri knows he can’t do anything about that because the soldier is only doing their job protecting him even if Dedue isn’t a threat. He is just glad no one has forced Dedue to leave. Dimitri enjoys the company while he's healing.

The other thing Dimitri gains from the tragedy is colours. He doesn’t notice it at first. After he is allowed to leave the infirmary, Dimitri goes outside for fresh air with Dedue. Once he steps outside, he has to stop to blink because the world looks completely different than before. Dimitri asks the first person he can find (who isn’t Dedue) about it. They say he must have found his soulmate. Dimitri has no idea who his soulmate might be. He has seen a lot people. They reassure him that the fate will bring him and his soulmate together again.

Instead of trying to find his soulmate, Dimitri throws himself to his training and studies. After all, he has to get stronger so he can get revenge on those responsible for the tragedy of Duscur. Between those Dimitri teaches Dedue to read and write. He also does his best to learn to recognize all the different colours. Thankfully Dedue seems to have recently gained his colour vision as well, which means they can learn together. They have been inseparable since the tragedy anyway. And Dimitri feels the more time he spends with Dedue learning the colours the more clear they become.

* * *

During his time at the monastery, Dimitri learns more about soulmates. Garreg Mach has many students who are excited to find their soulmates. Dimitri has even been stopped a few times so the person can look him into the eyes, shake their heads in disappointed, then apologize for the interruption and leave. At those times Dimitri wishes he would have a text on his forehead that says he can already see the colours. It would save people from disappointment at least. On other hand people would ask him who his soulmate is and Dimitri would have to give them the answer that he has no idea who his soulmate is.

Soulmates seem to be plaguing many conversations at the monastery as well. Dimitri usually stays away from those or just stays quiet through them. There’s a one time though when he can’t avoid it.

Mercedes is teaching Dimitri how to sew. Dimitri must admit he’s utterly terrible at it. He and Mercedes talk while she teaches him and they conversation shifts to soulmates once they realize both of them can see colours. Dimitri’s curiosity gets better of him and he asks about Mercedes’ soulmate.

“Oh, Annette is my soulmate”, she answers.

“Really? To be honest you two always seemed to be really close.”

“Yes. She’s my best friend and I love her dearly. Although I’m not sure if my feelings for her are romantic. Or will they ever be.”

“I see. So soulmates are not necessarily romantic in nature?”

“That’s true. Soulmate bonds are most often romantic, but they can be platonic as well. Your soulmate can even be your family member.”

“I see…”

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but would you be willing to tell me the identity of your soulmate. I told you mine after all.”

Dimitri sighs. “I would tell you if I knew myself. I have seen the colours for four years now but I still have no idea who my soulmate might be. Not that I have even tried to look for them.”

“Hmm… Tell me, Dimitri. Have there been any changes in the way you see colours?”

“Now that you mention it, I think there has been in fact. If I remember correctly, I couldn’t tell the difference between different shades of same colour. But these days I can. What does it mean?”

“It means that your soulmate is someone you know. The colours start dull but grow brighter over time when you get to know your soulmate.”

“Oh, I see… I didn’t know any of this. Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem. If you ever have more questions, you can come ask me and we can try and figure out the answers together.” After that their attention returned to sewing.

After their conversation Dimitri spent many sleepless nights thinking about his soulmate. And every night he came to same conclusion: Dedue must be his soulmate. He is the only person who fits the description. They met around the time Dimitri started to see the colours and Dedue is the only person he’s close to. Only one who truly knows what Dimitri is. But still every night he banishes the thought. There’s no way such a wonderful person could be his soulmate. Dedue is strong but his hands are still gentle. Dimitri has seen Dedue tend the flowers in the greenhouse with such a care that is impossible for Dimitri to even try to copy. Dimitri’s hands are meant to destroy, to kill, whereas Dedue’s hands are meant to create, to care. Dimitri knows Dedue’s as capable of killing as him but the difference between them is that killing is the only thing Dimitri is capable of. So he tries to deny the fact that there’s possibility that two of them might be soulmates.

Their school year has turned out to be an eventful one. Part of Dimitri is grateful of the fact. It takes his mind out of soulmates. At least for a while. Dimitri has started to accept the fact that Dedue might be his soulmate. He has also become more aware of some things. Like how beautiful the green of Dedue’s eyes is. It might exactly be Dimitri’s favourite colour now that he thinks of it. Or how he seems to be the only person Dedue smiles to. Dedue’s smiles are rare but they might be the most beautiful thing in the world. And Dimitri wonders if Dedue knows. Knows that they might be soulmates meant to spend rest of their lives together. In all honesty, Dimitri wouldn’t mind that one bit. But he isn’t sure if Dedue feels the same. Dimitri wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. Their both know what Dimitri is after all. A wolf in sheep’s clothing.

When Dimitri has had enough of the uncertainty, he goes back to Mercedes. He wants to know if there’s a way to be sure about his soulmate’s identity. Dimitri learns that some believe that if two soulmates go to the Goddess Tower together the Goddess will send a sign that confirms the two to really be soulmates. Problem is that Dimitri can’t really ask Dedue to come with him to the Goddess Tower. The upcoming ball has been the talk of the monastery for weeks now so Dedue must have already heard the rumors of it as an meeting spot for lovers. Mercedes also tells him about the theory that soulmates can see the same shades of colours. Although it isn’t a reliable way to confirm if one is other’s soulmate. And there isn’t really evidence that the theory is even true. Mercedes does her best to help him but in the end Dimitri leaves empty handed.

One night at the library, Dimitri makes a discovery. It’s a book about the theory Mercedes mentioned. Dimitri looks through the book. It has different shades of colours that can be compared to determine how deep the soulmate bond is. Dimitri can recognise most of them as different shades but he can’t see the difference between the ones indicating the deepest possible bond. He isn’t surprised really. He feels strongly for Dedue but he knows Dedue doesn’t even think them as friends. For him they’re just liege and vassal, a prince and his servant, not equals like friends or lovers should be. How soulmates should be. Dimitri is startled out of his thoughts by footsteps. Someone is coming. Dimitri doesn’t have time to put the book back to its place so he hides it behind his back. Of course, out of all people, it’s Dedue who appears moments later.

“Your Highness, it’s late. You should go to sleep.”

“Ah, of course. I will do so immediately. But before that tell me something, Dedue. Do you think this too are different?” Dimitri asks as he points two different shades of blue from the book.

“No, they look exactly the same. Why do you ask?”

“It’s nothing”, Dimitri says trying to hide his disappointed as he puts the book in its original place, “Well I must go to sleep now. Good night, Dedue.”

Dimitri leaves before Dedue can answer. He knows if he had stayed longer Dedue would have insisted on seeing him to his room. Usually Dimitri doesn’t mind but he has too much in his mind at the moment. And his thoughts won’t leave him alone as he tries to fall asleep that night.

Dimitri hopes with all his heart that Dedue won’t bring up the events of the previous night. And he doesn’t but Dimitri can see from the way Dedue acts that he wants to. Dimitri knows their probably should talk. But when Dedue brings up their conversation in the library, Dimitri says that he will tell him soon about it. Not yet but soon. And Dimitri was serious about that. He was going to tell Dedue everything. There just wasn't enough time to talk as their graduation grew closer and closer.

And then the war started.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a part two for this. Mostly because they didn't even get together during this one.


End file.
